


You aren't my soulmate / You aren't my lover.

by AlinWon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet, Break Up, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: You got a mark on your wrist at your birth. You find you had the other half, the mark is complete and you live forever happy with your soulmate. It's easy.Pffffff, since how love is that simple?Can love really be decided by fate?





	You aren't my soulmate / You aren't my lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, in my last work; "I rarely write romantic stuff."  
Me now; "I like to contredict myself."  
I was also suppose to work on a story for Haloween... Well, I will see that later.
> 
> Anyways, I always found soulmate Au very romantic, but also pretty decisif. That's it. You are gonna spend your life with this person. So here I am, to show you ten ways it could go wrong.  
I don't necessarily ship all of them or see their relationship that way, I just needed pairing.
> 
> English isn't my mothertongue, so please tell me if I do mistake in my work.
> 
> Edit: I wasn't happy with the two last one, so I rewrite them. Nothing major, but that a little better. I also fix some mistake.

Hinata was once of them.  
The ones who didn't have mark. The ones who will never know what true love is.  
Even if he said it didn't matter he couldn't stop enying the other; they were the most important person for someone they didn't even knew.

Komaeda was one of them.  
The one of who the mark had turn red. The one who lost their soulmate.  
He never met him. When he lost it everyone was presenting him their condoleance. But it didn't hurt. Or at least less than when he lost his parents.  
Even so he was sad to have lost this only chance to know true love. Maybe he simply didn't deserve it.

They were both missing an half of their soul. But in contrary to the others they won't ever be completed.  
Maybe that why they completed each other so nicely.

They were at Hinata's flat, sitting next to each other on the sofa. The light was dropping outside but they didn't care to switch on the artifical light, the ouside's one creating colourful pattern on the white wall.

Hajime heared Nagito sighing softly.  
"I hope we could like that forever."  
This again...  
"Why not?", Hajime replied, knowing very well the answer.  
"Hajime, even I know that the sun will set soon, then we'll have to cook the meal, to eat, to go to sleep..."  
"We can always come back here tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and..."  
"You don't even know if you will be with me when this time came."  
He had the feelings it would be where the discussion was going. It was a commun topic for Nagito.  
"I mean we aren't soulmate", he was still talking with his smile. A smile who looked happy, but had a bit of sadness and resignation in it, "it would be stupid to think we will stay together forever. It's only a duplicate of true love."  
"Maybe it isn't true love, but it's still love."  
"Are you sure? You didn't stay long with Nanami."  
It was before they started dating. At this time his relation with Nagito was...stormy. It still was, but not everyday, and now they were loving eachother.  
He and her had been dating for a couple of months. They broke up when they realised they didn't love each other that much. It had always been a unspoken deal. Afterall, she have a soulmate and he didn't. It was mean to happen. Despite that they were still good friends.  
"Are you calling my relation with her pointless?"  
"That's...that's not what I wanted to tell..."  
"Nagito. I don't regret dating her. I loved every bit of it. Maybe you're right. Maybe I will stop loving you. But I won't regret what I felt during the time we spend. I will treasure every memory of it. I want to have the most of this memory. And maybe you're wrong. Maybe we will stay like this forever. I know I won't stop loving you tomorrow, so please enjoy the present without thinking about the future."  
Nagito has place his head on Hajime's shoulder.  
"Even if it's hurt when you will leave! Is that worth it?"  
He held Nagito closer.  
"Yes, it is."

They remained like that even after the sun has completly disapeared and the city's light appeared.

+

Toko was so happy when she found her soulmate. He was handsome and rich. Every thing a girl could ask. He was the cold guy that was secretly loving her despite his haughty facade.

He wasn't.

He couldn't care less about her being his soulmate. He didn't care about his now full mark.  
She knew he was looking at her with nothing but disgust. She knew he was using her as he would because she would do anything he said her to. She knew but she still hoped something. That if she was patient enough he would realise his love for her, despite her ugly look.

It never happened.

She had a completed mark, but an uncompleted heart.

When she realised it would never came, that he would never loved her, she rushed to her friend Komaru's home. She was always listenning to her about her love for Togami, and other thing as well, she wasn't talking only about him, most of the time, but not always. She was the only one who had see her cry.

"Why don't he love me? I'm his soulmate. We are suppose to love each other forever."  
"He is a jerk. I always said you that. Get over him."  
"But he is my soulmate..."  
"But you write about people falling in love with eachother despite not being soulmates."  
"...But at the end, they realised they were, that their other soulmates was a fake... Anyway, life doesn't work like in book... Book have an happy ending."  
"Sorry, I guess I can't understand."  
Komaru didn't meet her soulmate yet. It wasn't bothering her. It wasn't that uncommun. But because of that, she couldn't understand her problem.  
"Yes, you didn't find true love unlike me."  
"Are you sure you aren't in love with the idea of a soulmate instead of Byakuya?"  
"What?"  
"I mean you always talk more about that than about him. But it was only a sujection. Stop making this scary face."  
"Of ... Of course, I'm in love with him, stupid. And even if I wasn't, what would it change?"  
"If you realise that, maybe you would move from him more quickly. If you stop believe he is your only option, you should be fine."  
"Idiot, it is way more difficult to move on from an idea than a person, because you don't realise your idea isn't real."  
"If you say so... Do you want me to braid your hair? It will make you think about something else."  
It would be nice if someone took care of her for once.  
"Did you say my hair aren't nicely braided?"  
"Toki, you didn't braided them."

+

Fuyuhiko and Peko weren't soulmate. That didn't stopped them to fall in love with each other and start dating.

Of course, they attracted look of people who judged them. Two peoples with soulmate who didn't date them, worst who date the soulmate of someone else.  
Hopefully, Fuyuhiko has the power to make anyone who critized them shut up by saying his name. If they were still hesitating to run away they did when they noticed Peko's sword.

"Fuyuhiko, are you sure you don't want to meet your soulmate?"  
"I don't care!"  
"But they are suppose to be the most important person in your life, are you sure..."  
"Dammit! Yes Peko, I'm sure. I don't give a shit about some stranger. You are way more importante to me than they will ever be. I don't hate them but if they keep me from being with the one I love I will fucking kill them. I know that egoist, but  
...You... You are precious to me, Peko. We ... We grew up together and be in love almost since beginning that more serious than some stupid birthmark. Now if you don't feel the same way, it is fine. But I... I just love you Peko. I don't give a shit about the rest. Does that answer your question?"  
She smiled, it was the most cute thing that Fuyuhiko as ever seen.  
"I see. Thank you for answering my silly question... Oh, and...",she leaned over him and gived him a kiss, "I feel the same way too."  
"Fine, I... I going to take fresh air."  
With that, Peko looked lovingly at him leave the living room with his red face that he was, without sucess, trying to hide.

+

Mukuro didn't have a soulmate, but she couldn't care less. Her sister was happy enough for both of them with her own.

That was until she met him; Naegi Makoto. He had the purest smile she ever saw, a smile he gave to her.  
How could she not fall in love with him?

But he had a soulmate. She figured she had to steal his heart berore he meet her.

She didn't take the knife her sister gave her through.

She gathered courage to stop stalking him and spent time with him. They got along pretty well, she even became one of his best friend.  
But it was it. They were friend.

She understood later. Makoto didn't see her as something else because they weren't soulmate. He didn't even consider that she was in love with him.

And then he met his soulmate. A cold and purple girl who didn't seem interest in him  
And now they were dating. He was smiling to her. Sure, she was still friend with him, but he was friend with everyone.

Nobody will ever look at her with this kind of eyes. Nobody will ever smile at her with such kindness.

She still didn't take her sister's knife.

She was lying in her dorm's bed, doing nothing except looking at her empty wrist. It was unusual for her, she was usually wide-awake. She was usually always doing something or listening to Junko.  
Her vision wasn't usually blurred by water rolling on her cheeks.

+

Leon and Sayaka were soulmate. But they weren't dating. They weren't in love with each other.  
Leon had try to, but after a few rejection he realised he wasn't really in love with her.  
After that they became great friends. He told her about his dream of being a rock star, she told him things that she only said to the girls of her idol group.  
They spent most of their time together, where hanging out constantly together.

Why were the others seeing in this more than friendship?

"You look so cute together."  
"Enoshima, we already told you, we aren't dating."  
"That's what you say. No way, you didn't date your cute soulmate. Oh, is that Naegi and Kyoko, over there?"  
With that she left them in the middle of the street.  
"Sayaka, are you ok? Don't let what she said distrub you."  
"Why don't they see we are just friend?"  
"I don't know, they are just dumbass who belive that all soulmate relationship between soulmate are romantic."  
"It's just so frustrating."  
True, she was feeling fine with him, but not in a romantic ways.  
"Forget about it, there is nothing we can do. Oh, isn't that the shop you wanted to go?"  
"Yes,"she was happy to have a diversion, "I have been waiting for weeks. Let's go."

+

Kazuichi didn't meet his soulmate. I wasn't anormal for someone his age, even if most of the people have found them by the time they finish college.

The funny thing with soulmate is that you will always found them. They could lived on the other side of the globe, you would meet them on holidays. It helped, knowing the numbers of people that lived on earth. But some person would find them during their sixty's.  
They were two exception at the rules: the "red" and the "soulless". The first one lost them before, the second didn't have one. It was kinda weird, like if they missed half of your soul.

It wasn't concerning him. He would meet her soon enough. Before that he could date all the girls he wanted.  
Sure, most of the people didn't want to date other person than their soulmate. Why starting something pointless?

That's why when he had ask Miss Sonia, she refused. He still had try, just one date. But she met her soulmate. It was pointless trying again, so he whined over her for a couple of months and moved on. Her and Gundham were cute anyway. He would never admit it aloud.

Sure, he was pressure to find them. The sooner, the better. But he wasn't in hurry. He got some time of freedom. After all, who know what she could look like or if he would love her at all.  
And he got soulfriends. It was enough.

+

Chihiro and Mondo were dating. They weren't each other soulmate, but they did it anyway. She was so happy to have someone who accepted him.

But it end when he met his soulmate. 

This night, he immediatly came to see her and told her everything. He showed her his now complete black mark on his wrist.  
He told her how he met a boy who got the other half. How he was and how they talked and how they agreed to give it a try.

She told him that she understand, that she would supporte him in his new relationship and that they could still be friends.

It was always a secret agreement between two person who dated eachother despite having another soulmate. They would broke up if one of them find his.

But that didn't stop her for falling in tears after he left her flat. It was fine, he would be happy and she would be to when she would find her's.  
So why did it's hurt so much?

+

Sonia and Gundham were soulmate. They were also dating.

All was as perfect as it could go...right?

Sonia had mixed feelings about it.

She was happy to have found her soulmate, don't get her wrong, but her relationship with Gundham seemed ... forced.  
They had start to date each other because they were soulmate. They got along perfectly with each other, but she couldn't help but feel as if it wasn't right.  
If they weren't soulmate they would have took things more slowly, here everything seemed rushed.

There were something more serious; she wasn't sure to be in love with him. They got the same interest, he was sweet, and even if he was a little weird he seemed like a good soulmate.

But maybe she wanted more.

She couldn't understand her feelings. Was it just too fast or did she not love him after all? 

Maybe she just found the idea of two being fated to be together very romantic, but also horribly restrictive.

+

Hina was a "red". She had lost her soulmate when she was little.   
She was coming back from school and she had a funny sensation on her wrist. Her mark was red. She didn't understand. Maybe their soulmate were trying to communicate. She showed her to her mother and she started to cry. She explained, crying, the truth to her daughter. It has been her turn to cry too. She didn't go to school for weeks and spent her time crying in her room. As if her mother had died.

Now, time has pass. She wasn't as sad as before. That's didn't stop her to look at her wrist with sadness.

Hopefully, there were Sakura. She was also a "red" but she had knew him. Her pain was still intact.  
Sakura was strong and kind to her. She was the only who listen to her, who confort her.   
Selfishly, she told everything she thought about her deceased soulmate to her, who had seen her own died. She was hoping to someone to share her broken dream of love.  
Hina couldn't understand her pain, but Sakura could understand her's.  
She felt safe in her arm. Safe enough to cry him.

Despite everything, it was a very funny to mourn a stranger.

+

Akane didn't want to know her soulmate. She didn't want a stupid mark on her wrist to decide for her. She was big enough to make her own decision.

That's why when she met Nekomaru at the corner of a street, she run. 

Unfortunately, he run faster than she. This eventually leaded them to a fight ; he wouldn't let her alone. He won.  
At least, he seemed as happy as her to battle. He got a good spirit.  
That was why she accept his invitation to spare again each other some other days.

They spared a few battle together. He was a way more strong than her, but that's ok. She would beat him one day. 

She almost forgot that he was her soulmate.  
But she wouldn't fall into the trap on her wrist.  
She wouldn't fall in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So to clarify:  
-The "soulless" are the one without soulmate. It cames from the belief that (in this world) the soulmate got the other half of your soul, if they hadn't soulmate, they are stuck with half a soul or didn't have soul to complete. It's also the short for "soulmateless."  
-The "red" are the one who lost their soulmate. Their mark turns red wich explain the name. The mark is usually black, like a tatoo.  
\- The mark is completed when you meet your soulmate. Before that you only have an half. Most of the people meet their soulmate before their twenty's, but some meet them when they are much older.
> 
> Kudos and comments are nice and make my day.


End file.
